Moonlit Romance - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: Spring has come, and for Alphas, it's a time where Omegas flock to their scent. Although, one Alpha is in quite the predicament.


~Len's POV~

"Damn, why does it have to be Spring...?" I scratched at the back of my head. "This really sucks..."

An older man placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch violently. "You'll get used to it. Being in heat is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Y-you don't have a-any right to say that, K-Kaito!" I pouted, pushing his hand off of my shoulder. "You have a mate already, I don't."

Kaito tilted his head a bit, as if he was thinking. "Well, you're right. Then again, I am older than you." He shrugged. "It's natural. You'll find someone who'll be drawn to your scent sometime. It's around your age when it happens anyway."

I blushed harshly, smacking his head. "D-don't make it sound s-so w-weird, idiot!"

Kaito flinched, rubbing the top of his head. "Ow..." He mumbled, sighing. "Then...I'll be going back to Meiko now..." He mumbled, turning on his heel. His tail was wagging enthusiastically.

"Pervert," I mumbled, shaking my head violently as I headed off. It's kinda dumb, but I always like going by the river to think. It's relaxing.

As I walked down the small pathway I had cleared for myself, I heard a rustling in the bushes. My ears perked up a bit.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously, narrowing my eyes at the bushes. There was a soft squeak, and a pair of ears poked out from the shrubs.

"Ah!" A small boy jumped out, smiling apologetically. He had dirty blond hair and two different colored eyes; one golden, one red. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I was just lo—" He quickly cut himself off, blinking a few times. His expression went blank.

I flinched back. "Ah, no, it's no problem, really—" I laughed awkwardly as he took a step closer, sniffing.

"You..." He mumbled, opening his mouth, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. "That smell..."

I tilted my head slightly, coughing. "W-well, um, I g-gotta go, so—"

The boy shook his head quickly, grabbing my wrists. "No! Don't go!" He bit his lip, looking down. "Your smell...is driving me crazy," he whispered, blushing dark red.

I blinked. "What?" Wait, this kid couldn't possibly mean... No way, he's gonna be my mate?! "Um, you might have the wrong person—"

He shook his head, quickly kneeling down and starting to undo my pants. "No, no, I know... It's you... Give this to me, hurry..."

I quickly pushed his hands away, yelping softly. "H-hey, there's no way y-you c-can do that—!" I blushed. "I-I don't even k-know y-your name!"

"Oliver," the boy mumbled, continuing his actions as he tugged my pants down. "It's Oliver. So please get rid of this burning sensation in my body now..."

By this point, I could practically feel my face burning up. My head was spinning; I could think straight. This...was a boy. I, too, am a boy. God, have you made a mistake?!

Oliver panted softly as he started tugging down my boxers as well, I felt my body tense up. I couldn't push him away, he would follow me. Yet, I couldn't just stand there either.

So, I did what any logical person would do. I made an excuse.

"U-um, y'see, actually—" I started, waving my hands around enthusiastically as I pulled my boxers back up a bit so he couldn't take them off. "I-I already have a mate, so—"

Oliver stared up at me, seemingly unconvinced. "But you smell like a virgin," he replied, tilting his head a bit. "It smells like a virgin desperate for a mate. Which smells delicious..."

I felt something snap. "Hah?" I gripped tightly onto Oliver's hair, restraining myself from baring my fangs and attacking him right there. Besides, I couldn't really start a fight over...something like that. "I'll have you know that I'm not a virgin, nor am I desperate."

"But you're hard," Oliver pointed out, quickly pulling down my boxers while I wasn't paying attention to them. I shrieked softly, covering my member with my hands.

Shit. I looked away, blushing even more than I was before. "T-that's— It's only because of the heat!" I shouted, nodding. "Y-yeah, see! T-there's no way you're my mate!"

"What's your name?" Oliver asked, moving a bit closer. He tilted his head slightly.

"Wha—?" I pursed my lips slightly. "I-it's Len..."

"Len," Oliver repeated, leaning up and pressing his lips against the tip of my member. "I know that you're my mate..."

My eyes widened, and it felt as though I wasn't myself. "I-I guess y-you're right," I mumbled, giving in and running my hand gently through his gold locks. "Y-you're s-such a cute m-mate..."

What? What am I saying? There's no way it's him—

Oliver smiled slightly, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"A-ah~ Oliver~" A soft moan slipped out from my lips.

He pulled back after a minute, panting softly. "Len," he mumbled, turning around and brushing a hand over his thigh sensually. "P-put it in h-here...~"

I blinked a few times, but I couldn't really focus enough to get any of my common sense back. I shouldn't be doing this, but...

"A-alright...~" I moved down a bit to pull off Oliver's pants, earning a small whimper of impatience as I did the same with his boxers. He squirmed a bit, but I decided to tease him for a moment, licking at his entrance.

Oliver gasped, trembling. "N-nhn, Len, no~" His words greatly contrasted with how his body responded, obviously enjoying it.

I pulled back after a while, licking my lips. "All stretched out~" I purred, positioning myself over him. "Ready~?"

Oliver nodded, clenching his fists. "Y-yes~ P-please hurry~"

I raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit as I quickly thrusted into him. "H-holy shit," I stuttered out, gripping onto his hips. "Y-you're t-tight~"

Oliver squealed softly, pushing his hips back a bit. "A-ah~" He groaned, biting his lip. "L-Len, you're t-taking m-my virginity~"

I smirked just a bit more. "So you make fun of me for being a virgin when really, you're the exact same~?" I pulled one of his legs up, thrusting deeper in an attempt to hit his weak spot.

"M-mngh~!" It took a bit long, but when I finally hit Oliver where he was weak, his loud moan let me know.

"Ah, so you like it there, huh~?" I teased, thrusting a bit harder in that spot.

Oliver drooled, trying to hold back a string of loud moans. "A-ahn~! Y-yes, Len, r-right there~! I-it feels g-good~!"

I reached down, gripping one of Oliver's wrists tightly and pulling his arm back. It might've hurt, but the pleasure probably drowned out the pain in his shoulder.

After a while, I let go of Oliver's arm and grinned. "Oliver, ready~?"

Oliver's breath hitched a bit as he spoke. "W-what~? R-ready for what~?"

I shook my head. "Yes or no, Oliver~"

Oliver licked his lips, looking down at the dirt below his hands. "R-ready~?" He groaned out, sounding confused.

"One, two—" I snickered, quickly turning Oliver over onto his back without pulling out to change the position.

He gasped in surprise, but I didn't stop thrusting on his weak spot. It wouldn't be wrong to say that I was abusing it.

Oliver's face was bright red, and I could see tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. His mouth was open wide from all the moaning he was doing, and strands of drool were connected from his tongue to his lips, and some was dripping down his chin as well.

"So cute..." I mumbled, leaning down and kissing along his jawline, even licking up a bit of his drool.

"L-Len, don't~!" Oliver whined out. "T-that's not~!" A loud moan interrupted him, but he didn't bother to finish his sentence after that.

It didn't really bother me, though, since I could tell that we were both close to our limits. "Hey, Oliver~ You're close, right~?"

A simple, seemingly pathetic nod was the only real reply I received, since Oliver could barely speak now with all of his moaning and groaning interrupting him.

"Ah, then why don't we come together~?" I licked at his cheek now, keeping his leg up on my shoulder as I thruster a bit harder.

"A-ah~! L-Len~!" He groaned loudly, shaking his head. "I-I'm gonna—!" Oliver climaxed all over his own chest, panting heavily as I took a few more thrusts before doing the same, expect inside of him.

I pulled out slowly, biting my lip. "G-god, I..." I shook my head, pulling him up and holding him close to my chest. "Then, I guess you're my mate now..."

Oliver smiled slightly, nodding his head. "Y-yeah...~"


End file.
